A New Enemy
by purelyabloodydeath
Summary: With James gone, all of Bella's worries should be over, but Victoria may still be out there and what happens when a new group of vampires come across Edward's La Tua Cantante?


**A/N: This is my very first fanfiction that I had posted in 2009 on pure-truth now fully upgraded!**

There have been several changes, and if you have read it before, then you will surely notice them.

The story will be in BPOV, unless otherwise noted.

**Disclaimer: I am in no way associated with Twilight and Stephanie Meyer**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1 - A Sudden <strong>**Occurrence**

"What's going on?" I yelled at the group slowly surrounding me. One minute Edward and I were at the meadow, laughing and cuddling; the next, he was gone and in his place were 8 people in dark cloaks. They were around me, closing in on the small gap between us. All of them were whispering among themselves, but it too fast for me to hear. They paused their advance and all took a small step back, leaving gaps in-between each other; behind them was the forest, dark and treacherous.

Slowly, a figure sauntered towards us. The person's pace was slow and unfaltering, I tried to recognize who it was but with no avail.

"Bella." Edward! It was him! I felt relief instantly wash over me, maybe he knew what was going on. He entered the circle and drew closer, my favorite crooked smile came across his face. I smiled back and felt so happy just to see him. For a moment I forgot where I was and who was here, but that dream was all quickly shattered. Edward's smile had transformed into an evil grin as darkness consumed me.

I woke with a start, my eyes locked on the ceiling. I shook my head, trying to convince myself that it was just a dream. Regardless of all my attempts, I couldn't shake it. The dream was so real. So vivid. It felt forever burned into my memory. Edward's look, his evil grin. It was not a dream, it was a nightmare. I looked at the clock, 5:47 AM, at least I woke up at a better time than last. As I stood, I pushed my thoughts in the back of my head and grabbed my bag of toiletries. After getting out of the shower, I quickly grabbed the first thing in my closet and rushed downstairs to prepare breakfast.

"Hey Bells," Charlie entered the kitchen with a newspaper. He reached into the fridge for the orange juice as I took out various ingredients to cook.

"Hey dad, breakfast will be ready in a few." I smiled as I whisked the eggs and began to heat the oil.

Soon Charlie left, and a few minutes after, so did I.

I drove slowly down the student parking lot, looking for an empty space. A smile grew on my face as I saw Edward leaning against the Volvo and his sister Alice standing next to him.

In truth, Edward and Alice were not related. Though, their skin has the exact same pale shade, their eyes has the same strange golden tint and the same deep, bruise-like shadows rested beneath them. In Forks everyone knew that Dr. Carlisle Cullen and his wife, Esme, had adopted the 5 teens: Edward, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett. The adoption was certainly obvious, for both Carlisle and Esme were plainly too young to have teenage children. Alice's face, and Edward's, like the rest of their family, were both startlingly beautiful, and for someone to know - someone like me - these similarities marked them for what they were.

I slammed the door of my '53 Chevy truck and headed to where they waited. Alice had skipped forward to meet me. "Good Morning, Bella."

"Morning," A small smile came across my face.

Both of us headed toward Edward. I swelled with happiness upon seeing his face but I walked as slowly as I could in an attempt to hide my enthusiasm. Alice, on the other hand, seemed different. Her earlier upbeat attitude was gone as she walked in a slow pace with her hands clasped behind her. It doesn't seem like Alice at all. My pace slowed some more as worry started to become visible upon my face. She instantly took notice and quickly flashed me a bright smile.

As soon as we reached Edward he took my hand in his. "Good morning," I gave him a small smile but kept my eyes fixiated on Alice. She stood by impatiantly was constantly fidgeting.

Finally, it seemed like she couldn't hold it in any longer, "Bella," she cautiously took a step toward us, her upbeat attitude faded once again, "I know that this would be in such short notice...but Edward and I ar-"

"Don't..." Alice was immediately cut off. Edward glanced toward her and his face looked distressed. Alice nodded in understanding and walked toward the school.

Worry hit me, what was Alice trying to tell me? Why did Edward stop her? Questions began to flood my head as I turned toward Edward, ready to ask him. But I when I met his gaze, something told me that I shouldn't bring it up. I pushed my thoughts in the back of my head yet again and smiled as Edward locked our hands together.

I was impatient for lunch to come. The many questions I had piled up needed to be answered and my target was Alice. Obviously Edward wasn't going to answer them. Suddenly, I felt relived that Edward couldn't read my mind, with his power of being able to hear people's thoughts, he would have found out what I was planning and most likely stop me. I sighed and I wondered if Alice had foreseen me interrogating her.

Edward was the wasn't the only one in his family with unusual powers. Alice could see things that were going to happen. The future, but not absolutely. The things she can see would change when someone changed the path they were on. Jasper could manipulate the emotions of those around him, to make a group of angry people eerily calm. I wonder if I would join them and have extra power when I become a vampire. Of course, Edward wouldn't approve of it. Maybe I could get Alice to change me. As I my mind began to wander, Edward kept his eyes locked on me and a small smile grew on his face.

I suddenly took notice and turned my head, Edward staring didn't bother me, but it seemed that today I felt like he could read my mind. Immediately, I stopped thinking about lunch and doodled aimlessly at my notebook as I waited for the bell to ring. My wishes were finally granted when the bell rang and excused me from my class.

I was happy when Edward and I both headed for the cafeteria, we'd sit at our usual table and then hopefully my questions would be answered. My worry kept gnawing at me, I just couldn't stop it. We met up with Alice when I was getting my lunch: pizza and baby carrots. A small laugh erupted from Alice when she saw Edward's face at the other lunch option: mystery meat. It was only normal for anyone, even a vampire, to hate mystery meat. On top of that all of the Cullens didn't eat, at least not 'human' food, they had a rather different diet.

Edward quickly took my lunch tray from me and led me to our lunch table, Alice lingered at the salad bar and said she'd meet up with us there.

A roar of laughter came from my left and I recognized the familiar faces at Jessica's table. Jessica and the rest of her friends sat at the table directly center of the cafeteria, their familiar faces had reminded me of a not-so-distant past. Tyler flicked a carrot a Mike, causing the entire table to laugh at Mike's shocked face when it landed in his shirt. Eric and Angela were in their own little world as they had their heads together looking through photos.

My choice to sit with Edward was not one I regret. Sure I do miss Tyler with his crazy antics; Jessica with her "juicy" gossip; and Angela with her trusty camera. Nevertheless, I would have traded all that to spend a few minutes with Edward.

I stayed close behind him as we walked toward his family's usual table. Most of the time now, the table was empty, but no one would have noticed either way. People always felt strangely ill ease with the Cullens, almost afraid of them for some reason they couldn't explain themselves. I was an exception to that rule. Sometimes it bothered Edward on how close and comfortable I was with being around him. He thought he was hazardous to my health - something I kept rejecting, when he brought it up.

Edward placed the lunch tray in front of me and joined Alice across the table. She had came back with an apple and some lettuce.

"Eat." Edward said, and I smirked a little as I took a bite of my pizza. The two of them seemed tense, Edward would either be focused on me or he would stare off somewhere in the cafeteria. Alice on the other hand kept herself occupied by playing with the lettuce and apple. What was wrong with the two of them? A slightly awkward silence fell upon us, and under all the buzz in the cafeteria, all I could hear was me chewing on the pizza.

Enough was enough, I couldn't stand the silence anymore. I pushed my food tray to the side. "What's wrong?" I looked at Edward, then at Alice, both of them obviously trying to find an answer to my question.

"Nothing's wrong." Edward sighed, "you have nothing to worry about."

"Why has Alice been acting like this all day?"

"Like what?" Alice piped in, "I feel fine, great and wonderful. How can there be something wrong?"

I shook my head, I was now fully aware that something was definitely wrong. "Edward, what's going on? I need answers."

He hesitated, "The two of us are leaving. Right af-"

Alice smiled, interrupting Edward, "We'll be leaving after lunch."

"Leaving for what?" I questioned immediately, "Where are you going?"

"We are going to Alaska." Edward pinched the bridge of his nose, something I almost never saw him do. It seemed this trip wasn't satisfactory to him.

"Why?" I questioned the both of them, "Why so suddenly?"

Edward looked at me, "It was just placed upon us last night. Tanya, from the Denali up in Alaska, had visited us. She had been begging for help for a newborn had gone loose in Alaska. A newborn that has been causing major problems, it would would feed on multiple bodies at a time and in the same cities. Multitudes of deaths continue to pile up. The Denali had tried to stop her, but it seems they need our help."

"Can't I come with you?" I leaned forward trying to plead Edward to say yes.

"No, it's too dangerous, Tanya's family said that the newborn may have made new vampires. Which is pretty hard to believe, she must have an older, mature vampire with her."

"Do you know the name of the newborn?"

"Her name is Bree." Alice flashed me a smile, "Bree is basically what you are to us, but to the Denali. She was a human and we met her through Tanya. They seemed to have taken a liking to her and she is special to Tanya and her sisters." Alice smiled, "Tanya had informed us that Bree was heading home a few nights ago, but next day, when they were expecting her to come, she didn't. They contacted her parents and they said she hadn't some home. Immediately, they went to search for her. It was Irina that had found her in an alley feeding off of a teenage boy. She couldn't stand the blood so she left, she caught up with Tanya and Kate to tell them what she found."

"So you have to go to Alaska to deal with Bree?" My gaze fell to table for I already knew the answer to this.

"Yes."

"Oh, well then I guess we won't be seeing each other for a while." A weak smile came across my face and Edward grasped my hands.

"This may take days, weeks, possibly months...we won't be back until we have dealt with this problem but I promise you we will come back." Edward's grip on my hand tightened as if trying to reassure me.

"I'd make sure especially that this one comes home." Alice smiled and poked Edward in the arm, "You don't have to worry about us Bella. We're vampires."

Even though Edward and Alice tried to convince me that everything would be fine, I couldn't help but feel depressed. They were leaving me for such a possible long amount of time. "Wait," my face was suddenly overcome with worry, "what about Victoria? She's still out there isn't she? What if she decides to take revenge on me?"

Edward gave my hands a squeeze and informed me, "Victoria was captured by the Volturi."

My face drew a blank for I had no idea who the Volturi was. "Wh-?"

"Do you remember the painting in Carlisle's study?" Alice questioned. "The one with Carlisle and three others?"

I nodded as I vaguely recalled the painting. "That's the Volturi?"

"Yes, and to vampires, the Volturi are basically royalty. They are the ones that decide what laws that vampires must obey. After we had killed James, she had sought out help from the Volturi to take revenge on us, but they had declined. So in anger, Victoria ended up causing a massacre in their city of Volterra. Right now her fate is in their hands."

"I know this might be much for you to take in Bella," Alice seemed worried, "but we really must go." She stared ahead at the clock behind me which was moving closer and closer to the 12.

I sighed as I gave Edward's cold hands a squeeze. "You guys better get going. Deal with this problem and get back here as quick as you can, okay?"

Edward leaned forward and kissed my forehead, "Wait for me and while I'm gone, please promise me that you won't do anything reckless or stupid."

I smiled, "I promise."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thank you for reading and I do hope you enjoyed it! If you did (or even if you didn't), please Review & Rate!**


End file.
